


Really Likes It Rough

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide and Sideswipe flirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Likes It Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Ratchet studiously ignored the very solid crash and screech of metal on metal. There was nothing glass breaking, so it hadn't progressed to the point he would interfere. Beside him, Optimus did raise one optic ridge, but decided the better of mentioning anything. Bumblebee pretended he hadn't heard a thing, and decided maybe now was a good time to go check on the twins.

The next crash actually made test equipment bounce in place, and that was when Lennox decided he could not ignore it any longer.

"Jut what the hell is going on in there?" he demanded.

"Training," was the quiet answer from his counterpart, but Ratchet disagreed and blew air through his exhausts rudely.

"So what?" Epps asked, sensing something meaty in the medic's dismissal of his C.O.'s words.

Ratchet shook his head, smiling just a little at the NCO.

"Ratchet...."

"It's not as if it won't be..." His words cut off as the distinct sound of breaking glass was heard. "Excuse me." He slid free of his work station to go into the bay next door. "IRONHIDE! SIDESWIPE! Take it to quarters NOW!"

Lennox and Epps exchanged a look, shrugged, then moved in on Optimus as the big guy sighed with exasperation.

"Tell us straight. What's going on?"

Optimus Prime hesitated; he didn't like to gossip, even if he could sit with Sarah Lennox and watch every soap opera she enjoyed for hours.

"What's going on," Ratchet growled as he rejoined them over the sound of two mechs scraping themselves down the corridor ringing echoes into the work area, "is that Ironhide never figured out how to say he was interested without scrapping it out, and Sideswipe's as bad."

On that, Lennox and Epps silently promised themselves never to ask what was up with their allies again.


End file.
